


I don't want to become that person

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shrugs*</p></blockquote>





	I don't want to become that person

     After that night, the night when Isaac told him something about his past, Chris never drank again. He now had an example of what it could do to you, and he didn't want to risk it. He didn't touch it after Isaac told him what someone could do under the influence of alcohol, the reason Isaac was permanently scarred. Chris didn't want to become the kind of person who hurt people. 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
